


Something

by KatLeePT



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has a way into her life, even if she doesn't know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something

    He watched the girls he'd trained, saddened at how so few of them had learned the lessons he'd tried to teach them. It was his duty to bring them into the adult world, rather he wanted it or not. Their failures as they grew, or, and more likely, slipped back, were his failures.

        The King turned his crystal balls again and looked in on his favorite. She'd been the cruelest and had thought she'd shut him completely out of her world. Yet, she'd learned she needed his subjects, her supposed friends, and imagination. That, at least, was something. Jareth smiled.

 

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
